Irony
by Faith of Soul
Summary: How ironic, that this was how she would die. My take on Shin's Brute End from Dark Fate.
**I was really bored... So I decided to write angsty Yui O.O**

* * *

 _The sound of a gunshot. A scream. The sickening pulse of fear that rippled throughout her body. Then silence._

She awoke to sharp fangs sinking into her delicate neck. Yui craned her neck over, to be met with rusty blonde hair and the familiar scent that only could be Shin. But his eyes...The gentle gold hue in them had faded, replaced by cold ruthlessness. He dug his fangs even deeper into her flesh, taking large gulps of blood as if he had been a man deprived of water for days.

 _Didn't you hate it? When so much of my blood was taken by the Sakamaki brothers that I would pass out...So why? Why are you doing the very thing you hated so much?_

"Aghh...AHHHH!" The human writhed within his iron grip, letting instinct take over in a pitiful attempt to save herself. He only responded by taking another mouthful of her blood, sending a dizzying shock throughout her body. Ah, no good...Her vision was fading. The masses of shape and color began to blur and mesh together, like a crudely decorated painting.

"Ah...shut up...SHUT UP." He growled, with such a cruel intensity that sent familiar chills crawling down her spine. The feeling of utter hopelessness pooled up deep inside of her.

"Such a terrible way to treat a woman. Do try and correct your deplorable manners." A deep, silky voice entered. Yui tried to focus on who had entered the room, but her blurred vision only allowed her to see a smeared image of a man with elegant white hair and a black cape.

"Karlheinz...What are you doing here?!" The first blood practically snarled venom.

"It seems to be the case that you can only recognize things that are unsightly to you. In any case, you've proven quite useful in my 'Eden's Apple' experiment." He chuckled darkly, the laugh rumbling deep in his throat.

 _Eden's Apple? Does that mean Karlheinz-san did something to make Shin-kun forget?_

"Ah?! What are you laughing at?!" The rust haired man yelled.

The vampire king gestured to Yui's crippled body that lay weakly clinging to Shin's jacket."That woman... You've already taken too much blood. Her death is because of you. You have killed her, with your own two hands, of your own volition." Shin only scowled.

"Like I care. It doesn't matter how many useless human women I suck blood from." Even if he didn't remember, his harsh words stabbed Yui's heart like the cold blade of a knife.

"Fufu. I expected no less of you. But I caution you, _do not forget those words."_ She could hear him walk away from the scene, leaving only the First Blood and his prey.

"Wait- Gugh!" Shin clutched his head in agony. Yui wanted to comfort him, wrap her arms around him, tell him that he was going to be fine. But her arms felt like dead weights, and reality was quickly slipping from her grasp. Still, she managed to summon enough strength to clench his jacket just a bit tighter.

"Heh... What's this? You're still alive?" He sneered cynically. Yui's fingers trembled at his harsh words.

 _I know... I'm going to die soon... and you won't care. Even so... I want to comfort you. When I die, if you remember me... How will you react? That's why... I need to say..._

"Sh.. in.. Don't... cry..." Her eyes, dull with grief and fatigue, slowly closed shut. Her mind became shrouded in black.

 _I still had so many things I wanted to do, so many wishes I wanted to fulfill with you... But it seems my time to leave has come sooner than I though. So please, Shin-kun, don't cry. Stay strong, accomplish every one of your goals. Live on... for me as well._

A hazy memory flashed before her, tears beginning to pool at the corners of her eyes.

 _A warm embrace, his embrace, cradled her gently. Kissing her passionately, laughing at the peach pink blush that dusted her cheeks. Telling her that if she wanted to be his, she only needed to remain by his side forever._

How ironic, that this was the way she would die. The bittersweet reminiscence sent a searing ache through her dying heart.

 _I still... had so many things I needed to say. I wanted to love you more, to marry you, to start a family. Was I asking for too much?_

Cold fingers gradually slipped from his jacket.

 _I wanted to share more kisses. Spend more time together. Hug. Laugh. Cry. Smile. I wanted to thank you... for giving me a place to belong within your arms..._

Shallow breaths slowed.

 _Ne... Shin-kun... Maybe someday... we'll meet again? And I'm sure... That I would give myself to you all over again._

Yui could feel the reassuring touch of death graze her soul.

 _Then maybe... just maybe... we could have a chance to stay together forever._

The gentle beating inside her chest ceased.

 _I love you... Goodbye._

 **How sad she would've been, to witness the events that ensued after her death.**

 **His terrified scream when the realization hit him.**

 **That he had killed his precious, lovely Yui, and mocked her dying face.**

 **The massacre of the demon realm as he brought carnage upon it all, leaving none unscathed.**

 **The torrent of guilt that viciously clawed at him from the inside.**

 **And the unrelenting tears that streamed down his face.**

 **She would never see it.**

* * *

 **AHHH! I feel so sad. I thought Shin was a complete dick that deserved no love, but after reading about him and his different endings, he became my second favorite along with Yuma(Ironic that they share the same placing when Shin killed Yuma...) Anyways, review! Follow! Favorite! Anything you want I guess! It would make me happy** **~(◠ω◕✿)** **Until next time!**

 **-Faith of Soul**


End file.
